Richie X Nadia: The bond
by rfarleydude97
Summary: Richie & Nadia knew each other since their childhood's and are good friends, but when both of them have to leave each other, they have a hard time not seeing each other, Nadia also had feelings for him for a long time. They meet again in high school, but will Nadia finally say her feelings! will Richie break his own love curse! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Farewell to Elementry

Curie Elementary, May 2008.

Richie & Nadia are running with each other across the schools playground, as both of them are playing their favorite game "TAG!", this was one of the many things that they have done together since they met in a summer camp 4 years ago, even know Richie was two grades higher ( Richie is 5th grade, Nadia was 3rd ) it didn't stop any fact AT ALL, that both of them were really great friends!.

"Break time!" said Richie, as they headed on over to their tree, which was the same location where they had both first met back in September, both of them sat down and grew a little tired from their game.

"Richie.." said Nadia.  
"Yes?" replied Richie  
"I like this game"  
"I do too Nadia, i do too, it's one of my favorites!" he said, as he also smiled. Both of them were looking at the clouds and Richie knew that he couldn't be with her for too long since his graduation from Curie was tomorrow morning... and he wasn't sure if they were going to ever meet again, since both of them were going to move away from each other... even know they did not like the idea of doing so, they knew that they had to.  
"Richie... I'm really going to miss you... you were my favorite 5th grader" she said with a sad face. "Not only that, but i fear that we won't see each other again.." as she began to tear up.

Richie then placed his hand on her shoulder calmly.

"Don't worry, we will see each other again... I know we will, promise me on that!" he said, as he proposed a pinky promise.

Nadia agreed to the pinky promise, as both of them smiled at each other.

Richie then had to leave, as his ride was here...

"I'll see you at my graduation!" he said, as he walked towards his car.

"I will!" she yelled out.

But when he left, Nadia just cried silently... knowing that she didn't fess up her feelings to him and she felt really guilty of doing so...

Curie Elementary: Graduation: May 2008.

"Richard Farley" announced Mr. Valdez, the school's principal, as he reads off the names of the students of the 2008 graduation class and gave them the diploma of proof that they passed elementary school, Richie felt excited as ever as he was about to enter middle school! the idea of meeting new friends and encountering new challenges was something great for him.

After saying his goodbyes to his teachers and friends, Richie ran towards the tree as Nadia was waiting for him, she was holding a gift for him.

"Well... this is it" said Nadia.  
"Sadly so..." replied Richie.  
"Well Richie, thanks for everything... you have been a great person to me... and there's no better way of saying it.. you are just amazing".  
"Thanks Nadia, I think you were a great person to me as well... I'm really going to miss you in middle school... ill be thinking of you everyday! that's a promise!" he said.

Nadia blushed, as she also handed Richie a scrapbook that contained photos of the memories they had together throughout the school year.

"Thank you Nadia... Ill treasure these moments forever!" he said.

Richie then had to go back home... this could be the last time they ever meet...

"One more thing" he said, before he left.

He lean towards her and gave her kiss on the cheek, as she standed there with the biggest blush on her cheeks.

"Richie... thanks" she replied with an smile, as both of them wave to eachother as both headed back to their respective destinations.

While walking to her parent's car, Nadia knew she blew it once again of not telling him the feelings she had for him.

"I'll tell him if i ever see him again... that's a promise!" she thought in her mind. And that was going to be the day, that she will be waiting for...


	2. Chapter 2: Without her (Richie)

September 2008

3 months have passed since both Richie & Nadia ever saw each other, and this really hitted Richie hard as he felt like he lost a great friend, when the 1st day of 6th grade came along, he tried his best to stay excited for the 1st day, but he couldn't as throughout the whole day... he thought about his dear friend... He then decided to visit his 6th grade counselor to solve his personal issue.

"Well Richie.." she said "It sounds like you really love this girl, even know shes in elementary school.. what I recommend to get some of that emotional pain off of you is by joining the after-school program, which is PrimeTime" she said.

"Ok then..." said Richie, as he grabs the paperwork and fills it out to be in the program.  
"With that done, you can turn it in at 3:50 PM when school gets out to the main head of the program here at Standley, who happens to be Ted Tolks" she said.  
"Right.." said Richie, as he headed out of the office doors and back to his class.

School ended and Richie headed directly towards the program, as Ted is surprisingly waiting for him.

"So your Richie huh?" said Ted.  
"Yes sir.." said Richie, as he said with a bummed out expression.

Ted took the paperwork from him and files it through the system to officially list Richie in the program.

"Well Richie, you are now a member!" he stated "There is many things to do within the program such as, doing your homework, read books, play the game systems we have here, besides all of that, we also have a flag football team and a basketball team representing the school".

Richie got immediately excited when he heard that they had football, he absolutely LOVED football, it was like his 2nd favorite thing in the entire world ( right behind Nadia ).

"Football you say?, Ill sign up for that then!" he said with excitement.

"Good timing Richie" replied Ted "because tomorrow is the first practice of the season, be sure your ready for tomorrow".

"Alright! Ill be ready" he said, as he is now filled with motivation in his body.

The next day...

"Nice throw Richie, nice job!" yelled out Ted, as he is also the coach for the Varsity flag football team, Richie amazed him enough with his skills at QB that he decided that Richie would the varsity QB.

Richie finally feels relaxed, playing his favorite sport was something that he probably had needed this entire time, but deep in his heart.. he really misses Nadia.

After practice, Ted tells Richie & the team that their first opponent is Wilson Middle School, he reveals that both of the schools are constant rivals with each other for a long time now, he tells the team that they need to bulk up for the big challenge of beating their rivals in the first game.

"We"ll beat them Coach... we will beat them" Richie said.  
"That's the spirit Richie!" Ted said, as the team departed from the field and back into the PrimeTime room.

At home, Richie felt excited as ever to play in his 1st game on the flag football team, he kept on thinking about the game throughout the whole night! even in his sleep.

"I'll win tomorrow for sure!" he yelled out in his bed "This one is for Nadia!" he also yelled out, as he went to sleep.

But before he went to sleep, he reached over and grabbed a frame photo of Nadia and kissed it.

"I'll win for you.." he said, while falling asleep.

The next day, Richie and the team are on the field for their pre-game warmups as their rival opponent Wilson Middle School arrived, both of the schools didn't like each other one bit as Richie and one of the guys on their team stir up a trashtalking moment between the two, but Richie knew that his play... even at a young age, would have to do the talking.

The game officially has now started, and Standley was going to start with the football, meaning that Richie would get his first crack at QB.

Richie told the team in the huddle that they were going to run "Play 5" which would be a handoff, however.. Richie had other ideas.

The team lined up for the play and the ball was hiked and while it looks like Richie was handing off to the RB, he pulls it out within the last second and throws a strike towards the middle to his teammate Jack for the 20 yard TD.

And just as Richie expected, it was a shootout between the two schools, as both of them exchanged TD's... up until the 4th Q when Standley is leading 27-22 and all they had to do was stop them.

Richie is thrushted into the S position to stop the air attack, and with 20 seconds left, Richie's heart was beating and beating as he grew a little nervous... but it didn't discouraged him at all, not even a bit as a matter of fact.

Richie jumped over a WR, and grabbed the GW INT for the school as the game ends with Standley winning the game 27-22.

At the PrimeTime room, Ted gave Richie the game MVP medal for winning the game for the team.

"Guys.. i believe we will WIN!" yelled Richie as not only the team, but the rest of the kids in the program joined in as well, jumping in the air to celebrate a victory.. a hard fought victory.

When Richie got back home, he then placed the medal in his award box and as always before he goes to bed, he talks to the picture of Nadia as if it was Nadia.

"Nadia.. i won my 1st rivalry game, it was a exciting one! but i really wished you were there..." he said, as he kissed the picture frame and went to bed, with another sad thought of Nadia not being here going through his head once again...


	3. Chapter 3: Without him (Nadia)

September 2008.

Nadia is still feeling very emotionally upset... which is new for a girl at a young age about a boy, even know she was somewhat excited for 4th grade and that she was still with her good friends, the fact that it wasn't going to be with Richie was the saddest thing that she can ever think of.

"Why are you thinking about boys?" said her friend Marisol "you should be more worried about school!".

"Please... please don't tell me what i should or shouldn't be worrying about" replied Nadia "I really miss Richie and you know it! so don't make me mad, not really in the mood".

Nadia walked away to the study hall to read some books there to get herself off of her depressing mind, of course there were guys at the school trying to accommodate her because of Richie's departure, but Nadia just wanted Richie... only him... only him.

"Why the long face Nadia?" says , who was one of the PE teachers at the school and also this year's play director.

"I'm still really upset about Richie... i wish he was still in elementary with me, I love him..." Nadia replied.

"I see... pretty strong for a 4th grader to say.. but Richie is a great kid, definitely one of my top students in years i've been here, but have you thought of joining a play?" Carrol said.

"A school play?" said Nadia "Ok... i guess" while trying to build a smile.

"Great!" said "You can come here tomorrow when we start production soon in the school year! see you later!" as he walked away.

Nadia felt a little happy knowing that she can do something to show her talents to the whole school and staff, but had Richie been in it still... would've been better.

"Sigh.." said Nadia as she walked away, when the final bell for the day rang and the only good thing about it was that today was Friday.

She went directly home and towards her bedroom and started another waterfall of tears, because she still missed her Richie.. and she couldn't go over to his house because she had move far away from his neighborhood, so did Richie.. so both of them couldn't see each other AT ALL... even during the weekends.

"I hope he remembers me..." she said "I hope he does..."


	4. Chapter 4: I just can't do it (Richie)

1 year later...

Another year, another set of months have come and gone for Richie & Nadia still not seeing each other... and since the year has passed, Richie has won the flag football championship with Standley as he was the seasons MVP, and Richie was going through some training to get ready for next season.

As for Nadia, she got herself into the school play the last school year and did very well as the lead actress, but both of them know that they couldn't enjoy both of their accomplishments... without each other.. and since a year has passed, Richie is now in 7th grade, while Nadia is finally a 5th grader

September 2009.

* * *

Richie amazingly still has hope for his eventual return with Nadia, however Richie around this time as a brand new 7th grader, he decided that they weren't going to see each other after all... it was hard for him to cope with the move but he knew that he can't wait anymore...

"Why do bad things happen to me..." said Richie, as he was telling one of his new friends Hunter about his situation.

"Don't worry Richie, I'm sure you can find other other girls in the sea, I know you can!" said Hunter.

"I guess your right.." Richie said, with an upset tone as Hunter walked him over to the lunch table he came from.

There Richie saw a couple of girls on that table, both of them were twins and their names were Jennifer & Nicole.

"Um... hi.." stuttered Richie.

"Nice to meet you Richie" said Jennifer

"Hunter told us about your situation, were both sorry that you have to deal with that kind of thing." said Nicole.

"I guess... i still miss her very much.." replied Richie.

The twins were amazed as Richie told them the story of the last day they had together before Richie had to move on to middle school.

"So yeah... I may not get to see her again.." said Richie, with an sad expression.

Nicole got up from the lunch table and hugged Richie, as she trys to comfort him of his problem.

"Everything will be okay Richie... everything will be ok" said Nicole, as she continues to hug him.

Richie feels the warmth of the hug from Nicole, even know he didn't know Nicole in one slightest bit... he feels as if his emotions have gotten to her.

Both Hunter and Jennifer smiled at each other, as if they came up with a perfect couple as they continue to see the hugging.

"So Richie... will Nicole be your girlfriend?" said Hunter, who had an exciting expression on his face.  
"Will she?" added Jennifer.

Richie took a glance at Nicole, then at Jennifer and Hunter as they await Richie's response, but all Richie did was just stand there and decided to walk away to his house out of the school grounds.

But he turned around and smiled directly at Nicole.

"Thank you..." he said, as he walked away.

Hunter & Jennifer watched in confusion as he walked away, but Nicole responded with a smile as well... deep down, she knew what Richie really meant.

Richie went into his room and while he felt grateful by the offer Hunter has given him, his heart was still with Nadia as he looked over at the photo frame once again, the photo was the both of them at the Curie school dance in his 5th grade year, that was the same day where Nadia grew feelings for him... and Richie surprisingly didn't notice.

"I just can't... i just can't..." said Richie, as he slumped in his bed blankets and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Eternal Ho-oh (NadiaRichie)

"So that's how I met him..." said Nadia, who was telling her grandparents about the story of how she met Richie a while ago.

"Nadia... that story almost made me cry, you really found someone that's really something to you" said her grandma.

"That boy must be special... now tell me again, what was his name?" added on by her grandpa.

"Richie, but that's his nickname, his real name is Richard Farley".

Her grandpa's eyebrow then rosed up, where did he have heard of him before? and how?

"Richard Farley!?, say... I used to know him from before!" he said as he remembers the time he did so.

"You did grandpa!? when!?" Nadia shouted with excitement.

"I did.. he used to work with me for the summer over at the Pokemon Battle Club, I really liked the kid, he was always a hard worker and he was always talking about this particular person.." he added.

"Who...?" said Nadia, as she thinks Richie didn't hold on to his promise...

"He was talking about... you sweetie, he even came in on day in hopes of seeing you again.." her grandpa said.

Nadia instantly blushed, the fact that Richie still wants to see her was the music to her ears and it really got her happy.

"I'll be sure to talk to him again if he vists again, I'm sure he would like to hear this." her grandpa said.

Nadia then walked outside, directly towards the hill where she and Richie used to spend alot of time at.. she looked up at the clouds as the sun is setting down for the night, she then imagines Richie of what he could be doing right now as she looks up to the clouds to see his imaginary face.

"I wonder what you are really doing Richie... and whatever you are... I hope you succeed in it" she said, as she continues to layback and watch the clouds.

And then out of nowhere, a flying thing appears through the sky.. it was Ho-oh flying through the skys as it spreads it's wings as it makes it's trip through the skys and lets out a huge roar as it travels through the sky.

"WHOA! That was Ho-oh!" she shouted.

* * *

Richie just recently got back home from school after another long day, all he needed was a good night to himself, then he looked up the sky..

"Is that Ho-oh?!" he exclaimed.

And it was, Ho-oh was traveling through the sky's and what Richie & Nadia don't realize is that... the both of them are watching Ho-oh right at the same exact moment...

"Hmmm... says here that Ho-oh possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-oh are promised an eternal happiness" Richie reads from his Pokemon textbook, as Ho-oh disappears into thin air.

"I hope Nadia got a chance to see this..." he thought to himself, but little did he know... she did.

* * *

Nadia was amazed of what she saw right in front of her eyes... a legendary Pokemon right in front of her...

"I can't wait to tell everyone at school tomorrow!" as she runs off back home to end her day.

* * *

It was an amazing event that both Richie & Nadia saw right in front of them, but both of them know that deep in their hearts... it would've been more special if they were together seeing it, of course it"ll go down as one of the most amazing things they both saw... but they were missing each other in it... and to them, it wasn't fair in a slightest bit.


	6. Chapter 6: End of the 5th7th year

( Due to Nadia's raging of how long the story is getting to the part where they meet, i've decided to go a little faster, just for her sake xD but don't worry, no parts of the story were missed ).

* * *

"Nadia Ortega" announced Mr Valdez , as he reads off the people graduating in the class of 2010.

Nadia got up and received her certificate as she sees her family in the crowd celebrating the great moment, she waved to them.

"You know Nadia.." said the principal "i know that there was someone in particular that wanted to see this" as he gave off a wink.

"I know who your talking about sir" Nadia replied, as she blushed.

When graduation was over, Nadia decided to head over to the tree... to say her final goodbyes as she kissed the tree, the tree had so many special memories for her... but she will remember the tree for the moment she met Richie...

"I'll miss you tree... you hold one of the greatest memories in my heart.." as she started to tear up saying her final farewell to the tree, as she heads on home...

Nadia still his hope deep... deep in her heart that she will get too see her Richie again..

"I still have hope to see my Richie again!" Nadia exclaimed, as she continues her journey home.

* * *

"8th grade here we go!" Richie yelled out.

Since it was the last day for the school year, Richie knows that he"ll be a 8th grader when school gets back in September, but he was too excited to even think about that as he, Hunter, Jacob, Chris headed on over to Forbidden Yogurt to celebrate.

"One more year guys and we are out of it!" said Chris

"One more year... sheesh, i don't think most of us would want to deal with that school anymore" replied Jacob.

"It isn't THAT bad... some rules are just stupid" said Richie, while eating his ice-cream.

"So Richie, did you ever get to see Nadia?" said a curious Hunter.

"Sadly... no... but I still have hope that we will see each other again" Richie replied, eating his ice-cream.

Hunter told Jacob & Chris the story that Richie told him about how he met Nadia back at Curie.

"Wow... amazing story Rich" said Chris.

"Same here dude" added Jacob.

"Thanks guys, but like i said, I hope we see each other again!" Richie said.

The 3 guys nodded their heads in agreement, Richie knows that he has his friend's support when it comes to her... and that was possibly what he needed to endure the loss... maybe not for too long as we look at it.

After finishing his ice-cream, went to Hunters for swimming, Richie decided to head back home to end his day, of course he still talked to the picture he has of Nadia as if it was Nadia.

"Well Nadia... congrats on heading to middle school, I believe you will be the smartest and the most courageous in your class and i... I still miss you my love..." Richie said, before tearing up a tear.

"The day we see each other again... will be a blessing in a box".


	7. Chapter 7: Moving on (Richie)

Yet again... a period of time has come and gone and like it has always been since their last meeting, Richie & Nadia still haven't seen each other... and since another period of time has passed yet again...

Richie is finishing up his 8th grade year as graduation is in two days... the excitement of him moving on to high school is greatly off the charts as throughout the last two days before school, he has been repeating his excitement as he tells each of his friends, but Richie knows that this time... he wouldn't get a chance at all to experience the pleasure with Nadia... who happens to be finishing up her 6th grade year... but as expected, both of them go to different schools and yet again... both schools are far from each other... too far.

As Richie was walking to his Spanish teacher Mrs. Prietto about Nadia during the last day, the teacher immediately notices his eagerness to reunite with Nadia... even after all of the separation distance and time they are going through.

"Richie, you really seem to have a strong heart with this girl after all you told me... you two have a really special bond with each other that can't be broken up by an outsider, I'm proud of you" the teacher said.

"Thanks Mrs. Prietto, I really love her very much... and that's something everyone knows about." said Richie, with an smile.

"When do you think you will see her again?" replied Prietto.

"I'm not sure... hopefully in high school if not... then I will be crushed." Richie said, before getting that sad feeling.

"Don't say that Richie! I'm sure you will meet her again by that time, believe in what your heart tells you!" said the teacher.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Prietto! for all of the advice and teaching you have given me, ill take that into consideration, ill miss you as a student" Richie said, while giving her a hug and exiting off the room, as he heads back home to prepare for tomorrow's graduation.

* * *

"Finally the last day of school is over and another Richie-less summer!" groaned Nadia as she crashes onto her bed after her last day of her 6th grade year, she grabs a photo of Richie and stares at with complete emotion knowing that Richie graduates tomorrow and he"ll be heading onto to high school while she stays for another two years of middle school.

"Ugh... why does life have to be so unfair!?" she yelled.

Just then, her mother came into the room with some news.

"Hey Nadia, I just bumped you up to 8th grade for next year" her mother said.

"Wait WHAT!? how could you do that?" she said, with an shocked expression.

"Well, your too smart for 7th grades courses and your age certainly wouldn't fit in the 7th grade area, so I figured that I talked to the school officials about bumping you up to 8th grade!".

While Nadia was still shocked and confused, deep down... she was very happy, it would mean that within the next year... she could see Richie again in high school! this was the greatest thing she has ever heard for a very long time.

"Thanks mom!" Nadia said, as her mother closed the door and Nadia... all tired from school took a nap... but unlike other ones, this nap was especially a great one...

* * *

"Tomorrow is going to be great!" yelled out Hunter, as he and Richie walk back home after another day at the UTC mall.

"Yep... tomorrow will be great indeed!" Richie said, while yawning.

"Ready for high school football? that will also be our time to shine in front of everyone!" Hunter said, while pumping his fist into the air.

"Hunter, you know I'm ready for that!. With me as QB, we will go places and show everyone what UC is made out of" said Richie, while also yelling it out.

Both of them know the name of the high school that their going too, which means they would have to adjust to the style of UC since they would have to report to the school in August for football practices.

"So Richie... a chance that you might see Nadia throughout our time at UC?" said Hunter.

"I hope so! you know that I still have alot of confidence into that!" Richie said, as both of them reached to their respective houses and bid each other goodbye's as they get a good night of sleep for tomorrows big day. 

* * *

"Richard Farley" announced , principal of Standley Middle, as she reads off and gives the students that are graduating their middle school diplomas.

Richie got his diploma and sat down back in his seat next to Hunter, who congratulated him again on the accomplishment as the remaining students get their name called and their diplomas.

"Well parents and Class of 2008... it's now time to say goodbye and bid you all goodluck in your lifes!" she said, as the crowd cheered, but the students cheered the loudest.

Richie and all of his friends got together and took pictures with one another, after that was done, every guy friend of Richie and him that was going to play football, decided to meet up.

"Alright guys, ready for next year? We will make the freshman team badass!" said Brad, as everyone agreed in a nod, including Richie.

The guys broke off into their respective roads, as they all went back home or went somewhere else to celebrate today. Richie of course, lives by himself since his parents are no longer with him after a terrible accident with an unknown evil organization... but Richie refuses to let that sink into his mind as he headed back home, took off his suit and tie and went into his pajamas and headed directly towards the bed.

"Man... those 3 years were something, right Pikachu?" Richie said

"Pika-pi!" said Pikachu.

Richie smiled at his fellow partner, then with an sad heart creeping up on him as he grabbed the photo of Nadia and stared into it.

"Of course the only thing missing from this great experience was you..." said Richie, as he started to tear up.

"Nadia... I love you... I wish you know that I really do..." Richie said, as he trys not to cry.

"Pika...Pi" said Pikachu, as it gets touched by his master's emotions.

"I guess all I need is a good sleep, I'm really tired..." Richie yawned as he went to sleep, Pikachu did the same.

In his thoughts, Richie knows that high school is the last chance he has to see Nadia... but after so much time... yet again... he starts to doubt that a reunion will never EVER be possible.


	8. Chapter 8: Moving on (Nadia)

1 year later... yet again...

* * *

Nadia, who was sitting on the chair... feeling very nervous but yet excited as she will move on to high school in a matter of time while she waits for her middle school diploma while others get their name called and received theirs, she started to twindle her fingers and stroked her hair a bit in her dark blue dress, which had some bit of sparkle.

"Nadia Ortega" announced the principal.

Nadia jumped out of her seat, filled with great excitement that she gets her name called up and it means that she was officially out of middle school.

"Yesssss!" she thought in her mind.

"I'll definitely see Richie at UC hopefully! if he does go there" she thought again in her mind, as she receives the diploma.

Nadia didn't know for sure if Richie was going to UC... but as always, she remains hopeful in her search for him.

After graduation and after her mini-party dedicated to the special day, Nadia headed to UTC mall to her favorite place Panda Express, but as she was heading there... she heard some worthy information, as she spots two boys who happen to be Hunter and Brad, unknowingly to Nadia... Richie's two friends.

"So Brad, Richie did great in practice didn't he" said Hunter  
"He sure did, it really got coach in the greatest of all moods" replied Brad  
"I guess the memo is definitely clear to him that UC is a force to be reckon with" said Hunter, as they continued to walk out of the food court.

Nadia couldn't believe what she just heard... Richie was going to UC and she knew from right there... it was her time to finally meet the man of her dreams, her future husband, her future everything.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" she squealed in her thoughts "I won't let you slip away from me Richie!, no one will take of what's mine!". 

* * *

Sorry if it seems to be a really short chapter, but the next chapter and the rest are going to be really good ones, and it might be pretty big, which will take good amounts of short time to make and polish it. I will spoil this for you though:

Richie & Nadia will meet in the next chapter, but how? you"ll just have to stay tuned for that.


	9. Chapter 9: The faithful meeting

"After much time has passed yet again since Richie & Nadia met, doubts were starting to rise in the both of them that they will never see each other again but being the kids they were still in heart, they still had faith that they will see each other again... and during the last game before CIF playoffs for Richie & the team against Clairemont, with Nadia heading to the game... not aware of him being on the team... will it be broke? will they finally meet?"

* * *

"I can't wait to show these snotty Clairemont kids whose better" Richie thought to himself, as he and the rest of his teammates get onto the field for warm-ups for their last regular season road game against Clairemont, UC was riding into the playoffs as the #2 with a 7-2 record and a win against Clairemont will give them the #1 seed since Madison ended up losing to Mission Bay, this was a chance for Richie & the team to make school history.

"But of course, I'll do it for you..." Richie said, while thinking of Nadia while also looking at the incoming moon rising up to the sky.

But what Richie doesn't know is that... Nadia was on her way to the game, with her own set of hope to see him there.

* * *

"Come on mom! can you drive a little more faster?" says an impatient Nadia, sitting in the passenger seat next to her mother.

"Shush Nadia, we"ll be there soon..." replied her mother, with an annoyed sigh.

Nadia slumped deep in her seat, her anticipation to see Richie was alot more different then other times, she kept looking out of the window to see where they were at and determined if they were close enough to Clairemont HS.

And finally... they arrived, Nadia ran out of the car and into the stands as she was filled with excitement to see her crush on the field.

"Kids will be kids" chuckled her mom, as she went to the snack bar.

When Nadia arrived to the stands, the game was in the 2nd Q with 3 minutes left as UC was winning 14-0, a tough defensive battle.

Nadia then spotted Richie, as he putted on his helmet as the offense was ready to start it's drive.

"It's Richie!" she squealed in her mind, she was amazed of how tall he gotten and with the muscles he had, she was definitely interested in him, alot more then other times.

Richie took the snap and threw a long bomb to Hunter for the 30 yard TD to make it 20-0 UC, Nadia got up and screamed her support as headed on over to the bench, but since Richie can't see exactly well of whose who since the stands were filled with people, he couldn't tell where it came from.

"The support is pretty nice guys!" Richie said to the crowd, as he sat back down with the QB coach to review plays, the crowd cheered.

Nadia felt kinda discouraged, knowing that Richie didn't fully recognize that it actually came from her... but her chance was coming soon...

*2 game Q's later*

* * *

With the game down to the critical point with 2:00 minutes left in the 4th Q, Clairemont caught up to make it 20-20 tied game, Richie & the team were about to start on their potential game winning drive while Nadia was cheering her best in her support for the team... and her crush Richie.

"You can do this Richie... I believe in you" she thought to herself "You always told me not to give up until the very end!".

Richie and the team made progress towards the end-zone as they started from their 45 and made it towards Clairemont's 15, however... they couldn't make the touchdown as 4th down is now in the spotlight.

"Coach! Ill take the carry" says Richie.

"Are you sure Richie that it"ll work?" replied Coach James.

"It will... I once told a very special friend that she will witness something great" replied Richie.

Coach James nodded, as Richie ran to the huddle to tell the kicker and the line of what the play was.

"Are you crazy!? that won't work" says Brad.

"It will work Brad! just trust me" added Richie.

Brad gulped as the team lined up for the kick with Richie set to hold the ball for the kicker, Nadia's heart was pumping quick as she awaits to see if the kick will be made or not.

The ball was hiked and Richie received the ball and pulls it away before his friend Quinn could kick it, as he got up and ran to the endzone, the Clairemont sideline and both crowds for the schools all gasped as Richie was 5 yards away from the endzone.

"Come on Richie! you can do it!" Nadia yelled out, but she stopped as she saw an Clairemont defender right in front of him as she covers her mouth... but amazingly, Richie stopped and juked him out and stepped into the endzone to seal the win for UC, as the UC crowd goes absolutely nuts including Nadia as they celebrate the epic win.

"That's the old_ Bumberooski play..." Coach James gasped in amazement, as he learned the play from his father... who is watching everything from above._

The team ran back to the sideline to give Richie a dogpile, as they shouted their excitement while the UC crowd cheered the loudest they can!.

After lining up and giving Clairemont good game handshakes, Richie & the team headed on over to their respective families and friends to celebrate the victory... but Richie couldn't celebrate this with his family... they weren't in the state and his parents were dead... so he went from being all excited to depress.  


_When Nadia saw Richie sat down in a corner with his helmet on his knees as he looked up to the sky and just sighed with an sad expression as he started to say:_

"If only Nadia were here...", she knew that this was her chance to change everything, as she ran down the stands towards him.

Richie then decided to take his pads off and headed towards the fountain to get a drink when he ran into Nadia.

"Oh I'm so sorry! are you ok there?" said Richie, as he bumped into Nadia ( in which he doesn't know just yet )

"Yeah I'm ok..." Nadia said, before both stopped and stared at each other dead on.

"Wait a minute... are you..." gasped Richie. 


	10. Chapter 10: Post-game feelings

As both of them continue to stare into each others eyes, one can imagine of how much time they went through of not seeing each other and the crying of emotions that they also endured, and when they say each other... the emotions in both of them just unleashed into their inner working of mind.

"Richie..." Nadia said, while her heart was pumping alot

"Nadia..." Richie said as well.

Both of them... still shellshocked of how they saw each other at an event that they didn't think they would ever bump into... both of them decided to hug each other but the hugs were alot more tight and filled with emotions.

"I missed you Richie..." she said as she started to cry.

"I missed you too Nadia... don't cry, I'm here..." replied Richie, as he also trys not to cry but fails.

Richie then grabbed her face as they connected for a kiss, Nadia instantly blushed fully as she is amazed by how quick he went directly to the kiss.

"Nadia... they has been something I wanted to tell you for such a long time" said Richie, as he took a deep breath and wiped off the sweat from the football game with his mini-tower that was inside of his QB bag around his waist.

"And what's that?" Nadia said, but she had a feeling that Richie was going to confess her feelings as she look into his amazing dark eyes.

Richie then took another big breath.. "Nadia, I... I love you, you were the one girl I always thought of every day... the girl I cry for, the girl I'm happy for... i couldn't bare to have anymore days without seeing you... I just can't" as he begins to choke up in his speech.

"Richie... you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that... what you just said completely melted my heart..." she said, as she started to cry.

Richie then decided to give her another big hug, as she continues to cry on his shoulder, with Richie looking over her.

Then Richie heard a bus honk, as the team bus arrived to pick up the players and take them back to UC.

"Well Nadia, time for me to go... Ill see you around..." Richie said, as he let go and walked away.

"Wait! Richie!..." Nadia said, then took her own deep breath as Richie turned around to her "Are we... together?"

Richie then walked up and gave her a big kiss.. "Does that answer your question my love?" he said.

"Yes... yes it did" Nadia stated.

"Good... Ill see you at UC beautiful" Richie replied as he hopped on to the team bus and left.

Nadia, after hearing those words once again was shell-shocked... what she just went through and to hear the feelings she has been long awaiting to hear... was a gift of blessing.

"Today was a great day..." she said, as she smiled looking onto the shining moon as she walks on over to her mom's car. 

* * *

When Richie got onto the team bus, the team celebrated the win by chanting the "UC U KNOW" charm, Richie them decided to say this to his teammates.

"Guys... we showed them, we showed them just how tough UC is... we didn't exactly rip their hearts out but we took away their fucking confidence... and now... this is where the real test begins, we have Castle Park next Friday, let's start this championship run!" he said, while his teammates yelled in support.

Richie sat down next to his teammate Jeff, who was actually watching Richie & Nadia in the bus as he said, while the bus was driving to UC.

"Richie... who was that girl you were with?" said a curious Jeff.

Richie didn't say anything for a few minutes but he decided to break the silence.

"That Jeff... was a very special friend... a girl that I long awaited to see once again" Richie replied as he looks into the moon. 


End file.
